cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimean Wars
The Crimean-Rod Coalition and TheBlueCat On January 28, 2008 Crimea Iso declared war on TheBlueCat. Cause The United Sovereign Brothers had entered the BLEU-NADC War backing BLEU and more prominantly MCXA. On 1/25/08, the BLEU, along with the USB, declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC). Crimea Iso entered what the USB called Operation Maelstrom by attacking TheBlueCat, an NADC member. Stats Duration 1/28/08 - 2/5/08 Participants * Crimea Iso - Victory * Rodinistan - Victory * TheBlueCat Casualties * Soldiers: 8,900 * Tanks: 192 * Aircraft: 0 Operations * Operation Night Lion * Operation Blue Skies of Blood Summary In the evening of January 28, 2008, Crimean troops stormed the border of TheBlueCat. Huge battles were taking place and both sides had their hands full with Crimea Iso using the cover of night to launch offensives and TBC attacking in daylight. Rodinistan quickly joined the war on January 29 helping Crimea Iso. The forces of Crimea Iso and Rodinistan (The Crimean-Rod Coalition;CRC) quickly moved in to capture Buxtonville, the TBC capitol. After a long siege, the capitol was finally under Crimean-Rod control. With the TBC military in disarray, a long insurgency happened within TBC with the military trying to keep order within the nation. After several huge offensives and bombing campaigns by the CRC, TBC was nearly flattened and the enemy military was no more. On 2/4/08, all Crimean ground forces in TheBlueCat had withdrawn, however, the Crimean Air Force continued to launch bombing raids on TheBlueCat. TheBlueCat operation continued through early February with the bloody occupation slowly grinding to a halt on February 5, 2008. The Battle of Buxtonville The Battle of Buxtonville occured when Rodinistan had entered the war. The clamp that the CRC had created closed on TheBlueCat capitol. The Battle of Buxtonville was one of the largest offensives in Crimean military history. With combined air strikes, cruise missile strikes, armored pushes, artillery fire, and ground offensives Buxtonville was under Crimean-Rod control in a matter of days. Outcome TheBlueCat destroyed, TheBlueCat leader goes into exile. Crimea Iso enters economic crises. Coup on Bolshevik A revolution involving citizens of the island of Bolshevik. Cause Citizens of Bolshevik no longer wanted to be part of Crimea Iso and staged a coup against the sectoral government. Because there are no Crimean military bases on the island, the Crimean government took about 24-hours to react. Stats Duration 7/9/08 - 7/24/08 Participants * Crimea Iso * Dragonisia * The Wilson Empire * Bolshevik Casualties * Soldiers: 128 * Tanks: 4 * Aircraft: 0 * Unknown Dragonisian and Wilson forces Operations * Operation Scramble Summary 5 explosions rocked the sectoral capitol and 150 men stormed inside, killing the sectoral general and his family. Over 2000 citizens stormed Bolshevik Port, over running the guards and taking control of the largest port on the island. In the north, thousands of armed citizens overran towns killing people who opposed them. In a video sent to the Crimean government, the "new president" of Bolshevik was a man named Grant Vineyard. The Crimean government, as of now, does not know much about the man. However, we believe that he has a connection to the uprising in North Port. 4100 Crimean soldiers stormed the beaches of Bolshevik from the south west and east sides of the island. 2100 marines were supported by 2000 paratroopers. The force was then divided into two fronts: The Eastern Bolshevik Liberation Force and the Western Bolshevik Liberation Force. The EBLF faced no resistance because they landed on one of the few Crimean controlled beaches. However, the WBLF was forced to make a beach head in the south west and lost 64 men in the process. President Carbon then signed Executive Order #003 which greatly changed the course of the war. With army troops being used to patrol the streets and arresting citizens thought to be in affiliation with Grant Vineyard, the Crimean military was short handed. On July 9, the country of Dragonisia entered the war alongside Crimea Iso. Later in the day, The Wilson Empire also joined the war alongside Crimea Iso. However, troops did not arrive from both countries until the next day. Dragonisian troops met up with Crimean troops on July 10 on the island of Bolshevik. At around the same time, the Crimean military bought several B-2 Spirit Bombers and 3 of them were circling the island ready to support ground troops at a moments notice. Later in the day, 25 Crimean M1A2 tanks and 150 soldiers searched the southern beaches for survivors of the carpet bombing done by Crimean B-52 Strato Fortresses. Executive Order #003 At 7:56 AM on the 8th day of July the Imperial Republic of Crimea Iso came under attack by rebel militias on the island of Bolshevik. In order to prevent any further attacks and preserve the unity of Crimea Iso, I am hereby stepping down as President. I am declaring martial law in all Crimean territories. Commander-in-Chief Paul Jakarta and the Crimean military will handle all executive responsibilities until this crisis has passed. Furthermore, any persons withholding information about any attacks against the Empire will be tried and executed. Any persons rebelling against the Empire using force will be executed. All seaports and airports on Bolshevik are closed. Crimean troops have entered the island and is actively engaging enemy forces. Any further revolutions within Crimean borders will be treated as an act of war by the local populace on the Imperial Republic of Crimea Iso and the Crimean military will act upon it as such. Outcome Rebellion crushed; Bolshevik rebels put to trial and, eventually, either deported or executed. Category:Crimea Iso Category:Wars